


Shut up and Eat me

by ObsessedAngel



Series: Holidays [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Domestic, M/M, Making Out, Presents, Valentine's Day, kiss, married au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/pseuds/ObsessedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel's domestic Valentine's Day with a house full of kids. Dean makes Cas a special present, with his kids help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up and Eat me

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day guys! I hope you all enjoy this!

       

 

 

 

“When is daddy coming home?” Mary asked reaching for the yellow sprinkles again. Dean grabbed the paper they were on and pulled it closer to himself so it was out of her reach.

“Soon. Now that’s enough sprinkles. Work on the stripes.”

“But I NEED them!” Mary said as if Dean just didn’t understand. He smiled but shook his head.

“No more.”

Mary crossed her arms and pouted but it didn’t last very long, it never did, and she went back to her task when she saw Johnny doing what Dean had told her to do. It was Valentine’s Day and he’d wanted to do something special for Cas before he got home. He’d planned on making cupcakes for him, but of course when the kids had seen what he was doing they’d wanted to help, and how could Dean really say no to them? So he’d set them up with their own cupcakes and after showing them HOW he did his cupcake let them free to do their own.

He’d made vanilla cupcakes with a buttercream frosting, and a marshmallow fondant for the little bee’s he was putting on top, all made from scratch thank you very much, and was proud of how much care his kids were taking with their cupcakes. The cupcakes were already made with the frosting swirled on top when he handed them to the kids, but he’d let them make their own bees and use sprinkles and the confetti to design it however they wanted.

Mary was going a little overboard with the amount of sprinkles she was using, but it still looked pretty. It was just like the hive for the bee was made completely out of sprinkles was all. John’s only had a dash of sprinkles on it, and he kept looking at Dean’s cupcake for inspiration. But the best part was of course the bees. Since the kids had rolled them out themselves and were decorating them they had all the charm that only kids could bring to it.

Mary’s was COVERED in sprinkles, again it was like the bee rolled around in them and added a layer to itself. John was cutting out the black stripes and was trying to get them all the same size, but because he’d rolled out a huge bee, the stripes looked too small for the body. Dean wasn’t sure if the bee would even stay without falling off, but he’d get some toothpicks or something and make damn sure it stayed on.

“Dad, does this look right?” John asked holding up his bee and Dean nodded.

“Looks good to me.” He went back to making the wings for the bees and saw Mary out of the corner of his eye reaching for the sprinkles again. He grabbed them and leaned over and plopped them next to the sink behind him. “No.”

She grumbled but went back to covering her bee in the little black stripes. They all worked together happily for a while when they heard the front door open and close.

“No! We’re not done yet! Hide the bees!” Mary seemed so distressed that Daddy had come home and they weren’t finished but John just leaned back and then forward again shaking his head.

“It’s not Daddy. It’s only Claire.”

Claire walked into the kitchen and threw her back into one of the chairs. “Only Claire. Rude.” She picked up one of the cupcakes and grinned. “For Dad?”

Dean nodded and Claire sat down and held out her hand. “Gimme a cupcake.”

“Put that one back! I’m trying to work on mine.” John said trying to grab the cupcake from Claire who held it above her head.

“You’re cheating copying off Dean. Make your own.”

John stopped struggling but sent Dean a pleading look. “Dad!”

“Claire come on. Stop teasing him.” Dean laughed standing up to grab another cupcake off of the tray from the counter. He came up behind her and grabbed the cupcake from her hand and switched it with the plain one. “Here. Help make your father’s Valentine.”

John stuck his tongue out at Claire as Dean put the cupcake back in front of him. Claire just mimicked him and grabbed the yellow fondant to roll out her own bee. They all went back to work, with Claire sparingly teasing John and helping Mary steal the sprinkles back, until they were finished. When they had all the cupcakes on the tray Claire pushed John and Mary out of the kitchen.

“Go clean up. Dad’ll be home any minute and then we can have our Valentines!”

They agreed and ran out of the room to wash their hands. Claire walked back in and picked up a plain cupcake from the back of the tray. “I saved this one for you. Because we all helped, you only got to make 2 cupcakes, and 1 is mostly falling apart because John and Mary kept poking at it trying to copy it. So if you hurry up you can make this one look special before Dad gets home.”

Dean took the cupcake from Claire and smiled. She really was a thoughtful kid. He leaned in and kissed the top of her head. “Thanks.”

“Welcome. Now hurry up!” She walked out of the kitchen and he could hear her yelling up to the kids about something but she was too far to hear what. He sat back down and put his cupcake in front of him. He looked at it for a long minute just looking. He only had this one cupcake to really show Cas how special he was to him. One cupcake to express how much he appreciated him. He rolled out the yellow fondant into a little ball and then did that 4 more times. He made one ball bigger than the others and then placed the stripes and stinger on before he pressed the wings on. He put the little bees around the cupcake then put the bigger bee directly in the middle. He cut out some letters and placed them  on a small square of the white fondant and propped it up with a toothpick. Once he was done he held it up and smiled. It was exactly what he wanted it to look like. He grabbed a little plate from the cabinet and put the cupcake on it, then stashed it on the top shelf of the cabinet for later. He grabbed the cupcake stand from the lower cabinet and arranged the cupcakes on it and put it in the center of the table. That done, he started cleaning up all the fondant and sprinkles, which there were a ton of, thank you Mary and Claire, until he heard a car door slam outside. He rinsed his hands in the sink and smoothed out his shirt quickly then felt dumb. It’s not like this was their first Valentine’s Day or something. He walked into the living room as Mary barreled down the stairs.

“Daddy, daddy, daddy!”

The door opened and Mary threw herself at Cas. He was used to this by now; Mary was always excited when he got home, and caught her easily.

“Happy Valentine’s day sweetie.” Cas said hugging his daughter close.

“We made you a surprise!”

Cas set her down “Did you?” He asked and looked interested when she pointed to the kitchen.

“Yes! Come!”

Dean blocked her way to the kitchen and gently pushed her toward the couch. “How about we give you your presents first? Let daddy have a minute to settle in.”

Mary nodded and hopped onto the couch. Cas walked over and put his hand on Dean’s chest and leaned in to kiss him gently. “Thanks.”

“Gross, get a room.” Claire said coming down the stairs and John shoved her arm.

“Get a room yourself.”

“I have one.”

“Then go to it.” John said and Claire grabbed him in a headlock. John struggled and Claire leaned down.

“You know you shouldn’t be mean to your sister on Valentine’s Day right?”

“You’re mean to me! Now you’re not getting the card I made!”

Claire paused her teasing. “You made me a card?”

“Yea. But now you don’t get it!”

She let go of his head and hugged him. “I was just kidding Johnny.” 

“No.”

Dean walked up and waved at them both. “Alright guys, come on. Daddy and I will get your Valentines. You go sit down. And be nice.” He said mostly to Claire, who held up her hands in innocence. Cas followed Dean up the stairs into their bedroom. Dean went straight for the closet where they’d put the baskets. They’d gotten each of the kids a basket and filled it with candy and toys for Valentine’s Day, something Cas had done for Claire when she was little, a tradition that continued every year. He grabbed each basket and placed them on the bed as Cas started pulling off his tie and stepping out of his shoes.

“Have they been like this all day?” Cas asked unbuttoning his cuffs.

“Yep. Lucky me.” Dean said as Cas unbuttoned his shirt and walked over to him. He finished with the buttons and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck.

“My poor baby.”

Dean put his hands on Cas’ hips and pulled him closer. “Yea. Poor me.”

 Cas laughed softly and leaned in to kiss Dean gently. Dean pushed into it, kissing back, enjoying every second of it. Knowing that’s all they had, was seconds, maybe minutes before someone would come looking for them. Dean slid his hand under Cas’ shirt and ran his hand along his spine, loving the feel of his smooth skin against his palm. It had been so long since they’d had any chance to be alone for more than 5 minutes. Cas groaned into his mouth then pulled back shaking his head.

“We don’t have time.”

Dean nodded but kept his hand moving, leaning down to kiss Cas’ shoulder. “I know. I just miss you.”

Cas slid his hands to Dean’s cheeks and cupped them, pulling Dean’s head back up for another kiss. He pushed right in, sliding his tongue into Dean’s mouth like he owned the place. And truthfully, he did. Dean felt his heart skip. Cas could always do this to him. Could always make him happy. Could always give him exactly what he needed without asking. He slid his hands up to Dean’s hair and Dean was the one who had to pull away.

“No. You’re right. We don’t have time.” He kissed Cas gently one more time then pushed his chest. “Finish getting changed.”

“Yeah. Okay. You get the baskets and I’ll meet you down there in a minute.”

Dean frowned, “Shouldn’t we bring them down together?”

Cas leaned back in and kissed Dean’s neck, sliding his tongue over the pulse point. He pulled back and licked his lips. “If you stay in here another second, I’m going to throw you on the bed and have my way with you. And we definitely do not have the time for THAT.”

“Dammit Cas.” Dean pushed out of his arms and walked around the bed to grab the baskets. “We have to go back downstairs, and you put THAT in my head.” He scooped the baskets into his arms. “I’ll go first. But don’t be too long.”

“I’m right behind you.” Cas promised. Dean nodded and walked out into the hallway taking a deep breath. It took every ounce of energy to keep walking forward and not turn back around and finish what they started. He got to the top of the stairs and headed down, as Mary clapped excitedly.

He put each basket on the table gently and then heard Cas coming down behind him.

“About time.” He teased but stopped when he turned around and saw Cas holding another basket. This one filled with Batman candies.

“Happy Valentine’s day Dean.”

Dean reached for it and smiled when he saw a bear dressed up like Batman right in the middle. The little bear was holding a card that said ‘You’re our hero’ and he almost lost it right there.

“We helped pick it out for you Dad. Do you like it?” John asked and Dean nodded.

“I love it. Thank you guys.” He put his basket down and cleared his throat as he handed Mary hers and John his at the same time. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Cas picked up Claire’s and handed it to her as she smiled and leaned up to hug him. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” John and Mary both said.

Dean leaned down and grabbed one of the candies from his basket and threw it at Claire. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” He said and she threw it back smiling.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

It hadn’t escaped his notice that the card was written in her handwriting. Cas grabbed the bear from the basket and held it up.

“So I guess this little guy can go on the desk next to Mr. Bumble?”

Dean laughed. Mr. Bumble was a stuffed Bee that Dean had gotten Cas the second Valentine’s Day after they got married. Cas had refused to ever put it away, it was always somewhere in their room visible. It had lived in their bed for about a month after he got it. Now it was stationed on the desk, next to the computer.

“Speaking of bees. We still have that surprise for YOU in the kitchen.”

John jumped up and put his basket on the table the half eaten candy he’d been working on thrown in. He raced to the kitchen and Mary delicately put her basket down before following her brother. When Claire remained in her seat, riffling through her basket Dean kicked her foot gently.

“Whaaaat? I already did my part. You guys go ahead.” She said and it was clear she was embarrassed. Probably didn’t want Cas to make a big deal about her cupcake.

“Fine. But then I’m hiding yours.” Dean said over his shoulder as he led Cas into the kitchen. When they got in Mary and John were each holding a cupcake.

“Happy Valentine’s Day!”

Cas’ face lit up as he looked at the bee cupcakes. “You guys.”

Dean walked around until he picked up one of Claire’s. He held it up for Cas to see. “This one was made by your TEENAGE BRAT.”  

“No need to yell. I’m right here.” Claire said coming in to lean against the wall.

Cas smiled and pulled her in to kiss her forehead. “It’s amazing.” He whispered then looked at the cupcake Mary was all but throwing at him. “And look at this! So sparkly!”

“See? I KNEW daddy would love it!”

Dean rolled his eyes and said quietly, “Yes but Daddy better not EAT it, or his teeth will fall out.”

Cas heard him and glared at him. “It’s beautiful baby. And look, John’s is the Queen bee.”

“I didn’t mean to make it so big, but Dad said-”

“It looks great John. Thank you.”

Cas ooed and ahhed for a while over all of the cupcakes but eventually frowned when he got to the last one. He slid close and kept his voice to a whisper. “You didn’t get to make any?”

“Well, you know how the kids like to help.” He leaned over and grabbed the 1 he made and twirled it for Cas. “This was the first one I made.”

“First one?”

Dean motioned to the cabinet keeping his voice equally low. “I have a special one for you in there.”

“I’m gonna go eat Johnny’s candy.” Claire said smiling as she walked out of the kitchen, causing John to chase after her, causing Mary to chase after him.

“She’s a little monster.” Dean said but Cas kissed his cheek and shook his head.

“She’s an Angel and you know it. She got the kids out. Now give me my Valentine.” Cas held out his hands. Dean reached up and opened the cabinet and gently took the plate out and handed it to Cas.

Cas stared at it and swallowed hard. “Dean.”

“I know, not very original. ‘Be Mine’ so cliché, but I thought-” Dean shut up when Cas leaned over and kissed him. Cas cupped his face with one hand and held onto the plate with the other. He pulled back and nudged Dean with his forehead.

“I love it.”

“I love you.” Dean said and nudged back.

Cas looked back at his cupcake and shook his head. “How am I supposed to eat this? It’s too beautiful to destroy it.”

Dean gave him a wicked grin and pointed to one of the small bees on the side. “If it helps, you can eat me first.”

“Oh please Dean. We all know you’re the big one.”

“You calling me fat?” Dean teased and Cas laughed.

“No. Just the most important bee in this family. You know my world revolves around you.”

Dean blushed and picked off the small bee and held it up to Cas’ lips. “Shut up and eat me.”

“Gladly.” He opened up and took the treat from Dean’s fingers, making sure to suck the tips in the process. He groaned as he chewed. “This is so good Dean.” He finished and the swallowed picking up the plate and putting it back up in the cabinet. “Maybe after the kids fall asleep, you can feed me some more. Or I could feed myself, with you as the plate.” He said then slipped away, winking as he went into the living room.

“Dammit Cas.” He laughed and followed his husband. When he walked into the living room he noticed two things right away. The first was that Claire was holding a construction paper card in one hand and had Johnny in a hug with the other. He must have given her his card after all. As much as the fought they still loved each other. The second was that Mary was sitting on the floor with Charlie and Bobby, showing them all of the treats from her basket.

“What are they doing here?” Dean asked and Cas shrugged. Dean looked around then narrowed his eyes. “More importantly, where are their parents?”

Claire looked up from the card and Dean could tell she was holding in a laugh. “They, uh, send Valentine’s wishes.”

Charlie seemed to notice them and turned to look at them. “Uncle Cas! Uncle Dean! Happy Valentine’s Day!”

“Happy Valentine’s Day peanut. So, did your Daddies say when they were coming back?”

Claire covered her mouth as Charlie nodded. “Tomorrow.”

“To-tomorrow?” Dean sputtered.

Charlie nodded. “Yep. They said that we could have sleep over even though it was a school night! And that you would take me to school tomorrow with Mary.”

“A sleep over! Oh yay!” Mary yelled excitedly.

Dean glared at Cas who held up his hands innocently. “I had NOTHING to do with this.”

“No but this has YOUR brother’s name written all over it.” Dean kept glaring at him until Bobby came over and tugged on his pant leg.

“Uncle Deany. I sleep wif you.”

Dean bent down and picked up Bobby and shook his head. “No sweetie you’ll sleep with Charlie and Mary.”

“Dean.” Cas grabbed his arm. “We can’t have him sleep in there with the girls on a school night. They’re already gonna be up late as it is talking to each other. If he’s in there they’ll NEVER go to sleep. He has to sleep with us.” He dropped his voice. “Besides, it’s not like we can have sex with a house full of kids anyway.”

Dean closed his eyes and nodded. He knew Cas was right. Of course he was. When he opened his eyes he said, “I’m gonna KILL your brother.”

Cas sighed and rubbed his back. “I’ll help you.”


End file.
